Cheat Codes
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Friends were a difficult thing to come by, but then again, Duke didn't really have a conventional method for finding them. [Minorshipping]


**A/N:** Yay for last minute works…again. But I just couldn't work out how to put these two together without adding Yami Bakura to the mix. And when I came up with the idea, I had next to no time to write it.

And I'm using the English version. Bakura's British accent sets him up for being at least part-British. Post-series, so things have flowed on a bit since the Ceremonial Duel.

* * *

**Cheat Codes**

A café was an odd place to seek random encounters, but Duke Devlin wasn't really an active seeker. Rather, he let the tides of destiny wash things over to him, where he picked opportunities up at his leisure. The way he saw it, if he did see someone he could use, then all the better for him. If he didn't…well, there was always one of his work-mates. Or maybe he could ask little Rebecca Hawkins…

He grimaced and decided against that last thought. Both she and her grandfather would have a few strong words to say to the suggestion. The hangout may be a shop by all respectable means, but game shops had a bad name all round where they were. Nothing like the place he'd had for a while in Japan, or Kame Game. His co-workers were fine on _that_ regard, but that would give him an unfair advantage in the match – and therefore be a complete waste of an endeavour.

After all, the challenge was to team up with a _friend_, not a person he played with on a regular basis anyway. Sad thing was, Duke knew exactly who – or what group – would be perfect…and they were halfway across the world.

He sighed, wondering if it was worth calling them up for nostalgia's sake, and decided against it. He simply wasn't the nostalgic type. Rather, he was the type to speed-make a new friend, teach them a few devilish tricks, and bring them along. Maybe make a firmer friend in the process, and if he didn't…hey, he taught them a few things, didn't he?

He looked around. Brown hair, yellow hair, black hair, white hair –

He stopped and blinked. White hair in the area was unusual, and on a boy no less. He looked a little more: pale colours – a little draggy to be honest. Though there was enough colour to be passable. And what was that under his shirt? And that little nagging feeling they'd met before…

He had his own pendant on, and he felt its comfortable weight before standing up with a nod and heading over. Any chance of surprised was however gone when the boy looked up at him.

'You're…' he began, before shaking his head and beginning again. 'A friend of Yugi's?'

'I suppose you can say that.' Yugi probably would, but Duke wasn't sure if he really qualified as Yugi's friend as far as two-way streets went…or the Pharaoh's for that matter. 'I'm more of an acquaintance, really. Fellow gamer.' He jabbed a thumb at himself.

The other nodded, taking a sip of his…coffee? Duke grimaced at that.

'You created the Dungeon Dice Monsters game?'

'Yes, that's right.' Duke felt in his pockets. Yep, the dice were there. 'You've heard of it?'

'I've played it,' was the reply, laced with interest but not sounding like a rabid fan. 'A very interesting twist on conventional Duel Monsters.'

'Why thank you.' Flattery made the world go round after all. 'Though I'm not sure we've met. Duke Devlin.'

'Duke…' the boy mused, before shrugging. 'I'm afraid I don't have a good memory for remembering those I meet.' He shifted back a little to bow, before seeing the extending hand and shaking instead. 'Ryou Bakura.'

'Bakura?' That name run a bell. 'The guy possessed by that crazy…what was it?'

'Thief King,' Bakura mumbled, pale cheeks flushing a little. 'If you don't mind, I would rather not talk about it.'

'No problem.' Duke was interested, but there were other ways to get information than put grape-vine acquaintances through the grill. And it was related to the Pharaoh's past; a good enough tidbit of information to enjoy until another opportunity arose. 'But aren't you Japanese? What brings you here?'

'Part-British,' Bakura explained, visibly relieved at the change in topic. 'But my father's job means we move around quite a bit.'

'Ahh…' Duke hailed a passing waitress, getting a drink for himself. 'Want anything?' he asked Bakura.

'Oh, no thank you.'

Duke noted with interest that his speech was rather trimmed and proper. 'Am I making you uncomfortable?' he asked, once the waitress had moved away.

Bakura started a little, before shaking his head. When the silence threatened to make their company uncomfortable, he added: 'If I'm holding you up…'

…which was somewhat rich, considering it was _Duke_ who'd come to _Bakura_. 'What makes you say that?'

Bakura evidentially hadn't been expected to be called out on that, but he answered: 'You're playing with something under the table. Dice, I believe.'

Duke withdrew his hands, a white and a black die between his fingers. 'You'd be right about the dice,' he said, placing them on the table. 'Though I was wondering if you wanted to play a game.'

'What sort of game?'

Bakura looked interested. Good.

'A simple one, seeing as this café doesn't have mats or anything…and I didn't bring my deck.' A blatant lie, but not one that should be caught out. In any case, Duke's challenge was a _dice_ game, so the decks had no role.

Bakura smiled a little, something Duke found himself noting down. 'Okay,' he agreed easily. 'I'm quite fond of games myself. The rules?'

'Whoever rolls the highest number wins.' Duke shrugged; a small game should be more than enough. 'I'll start.'

A little shake, a little flex of the wrist, and the dice tumbled on the table before coming to a rest by Bakura's coffee cup.

'A double six.' Bakura sounded impressed, but also amused. 'My turn, I suppose.'

Duke almost let his shock slip at seeing another double six rolled.

And another.

And another.

The third round, he made sure to keep an eye on Bakura's wrist, and he spotted the slight.

Bakura noticed his stare, and gave an apologetic shrug. 'Shall we start again?' he asked.

'No need,' Duke chuckled the dice back. 'That was a nice bit of observation, though I would have pegged you as the sort to play by the rule-book.'

'There was no rule-book,' the other pointed out rhetorically.

That was Duke's angle as well. 'And on a fair roll?'

'Still pretty decent.' There was a small frown on his face now, but Duke didn't call him out on it. 'Yugi was the only person to ever beat me in Monster World.' He grinned suddenly. 'Every time we've played over the last three years.'

Duke wondered if the first loss was to the Pharoah there. Like his own at Dungeon Dice.

'Egotistical, much?'

A small grimace and a shake of the head were his answer. 'The truth.'

Then someone around Duke's own level. Someone he was bound to enjoy a real game with – preferably with a win on his table.

'Well then…' Duke drained his cup in one gulp and, seeing Bakura nearly finished with his own, stood up. 'I think we'll need to get to know each other a little better. See, I made this bet with a few regulars down at the Hide-Out…'


End file.
